1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to novel avermectin derivatives, to processes for their preparation and to their use for controlling animal pests, especially arthropods, in particular insects, in veterinary medicine, hygiene, agriculture, forests and the protection of materials, and also to pesticides comprising avermectin derivatives. Furthermore, the present application relates to the use of novel avermectin derivatives as parasiticides against helminths, nematodes and trematodes in animals, and also to endo- and ectoparaciticides comprising avermectin derivatives.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain avermectin A1a derivatives are already known as insecticides or parasiticides, for example 4′-O-(4-amino-1,4-dioxobutyl)-4′-O-de(2,6-dideoxy-3-O-methyl-α-L-arabinohexopyranosyl)-5-O-demethyl-22,23-dihydroavermectin A1a (R. A. Dybas, A. S. J. Green, British Crop Protection Conference-Pests and Dis., Proc. (1984), 3, 947-54) as insecticide, 4′-O-acetyl-4′-O-de(2,6-dideoxy-3-O-methyl-α-L-arabinohexopyranosyl)-5-O-demethyl- and 4′-O-(4-chlorobenzoyl)-4′-O-de(2,6-di-deoxy-3-O-methyl-α-L-arabinohexopyranosyl)-5-O-demethylavermectin A1a (U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,861, JP 54-06197) as insecticides and parasiticides and 4′-O-acetyl-4′-O-de(2,6-dideoxy-3-O-methyl-α-L-arabinohexopyranosyl)-5-O-demethyl-25-de(1-methylpropyl)-22,23-dihydro-25-(1-methylethyl)-avermectin A1a (EP 2 350 85 A1) and 4′-O-acetyl-25-cyclohexyl-4′-O-de(2,6-dideoxy-3-O-methyl-α-L-arabinohexopyranosyl)-5-O-demethyl-25-de(1-methylpropyl)-22,23-dihydroavermectin A1a (U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,500 A, WO 94/15944 A1) as parasiticides, in particular endo- and ectoparasiticides.
However, the action of these prior-art compounds is not in all aspects entirely satisfactory. In all areas of application, there is need for effective compounds, in particular at low application rates and concentrations. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide compounds displaying convincing activity against animal pests and parasites.